Fall from grace
by footprints.for.evidence
Summary: When two Goddesses of Life are sent to earth to balance out the Shinigami's effects, can they resist the rules that keep them from humans or will they fight back? BB/OC and L/OC
1. prologue

Fall From Grace

-prologue-

Scarlet and Amethyst are Goddesses of life sent to Earth when news reached them that two Shinigami have come to Earth. Life has come to balance out the Death that has risen.

As Goddesses of Life, the girls can be seen by any who has the ability to create life (ahem- anyone), contrarily to Shinigami, who can only be seen by those who have control over death (those who have touched the Shinigami's Death note).

They aren't allowed to get attached to humans, but when they come across L and B, can they continue obeying orders like good little soldiers or will they rebel?

**A/N -Butterflysmile: Hi! I'll be writing for Amethyst, check my account for the polyvore link to see her outfits and maybe Scarlet's too, we'll see.**

**A/N - [Neva]: I'll be writing for Scarlet, don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. freefalling

**Butterflysmile**** A****/****N****: ****Hello****, ****Amethyst****'****s****POV****, ****I**** know ****this ****took ****a ****while**** to ****upload**** but ****I ****was ****too ****lazy ****an d****inconvenianced ****by ****homework ****to ****do ****it ****before****. ****If**** you****'****d**** please ****excuse**** my ****incompetence****, ****I****'****m**** very ****excited**** about ****this**** one ****and**** can****'****t**** wait ****to**** see**** what**** my ****co****-****writer**** comes ****up ****with ****for ****the**** second ****chapter****. ****But ****I****'****m**** getting ****ahead**** of ****myself****, ****read ****on****. ****Comments ****are**** welcome ****and**** encouraged**** ;)**

**Disclaimer****: ****We**** don****'****t**** own ****Death**** Note ****or ****anything ****you ****recognize****. ****Like ****Star**** Wars ****or****Jedis****. ****We**** only**** own ****our ****OCs****.**

Fall from Grace  
>[free-falling]<p>

"Two Shinigami have gone to earth. Your job is to go down in their region, counter-act their actions as much as possible and return them to their home world," Rose said, her pink eyes twinkling with mischief. I never did like her.

"But we're not even close to being fit for a mission!" Scarlet argued. It's true, our trainers had given up on trying to teach us how to respect life in all it's aspects. Ha! How amusing.

"Neither of us have nearly enough morals to counteract Shinigami," I continued her point in a calm voice. It wasn't my type to scream continually, all it would do is give me a sore throat. Scarlet didn't always agree with me, she seemed to think that screaming would get her point across easier, as would threats. To each their own, I suppose.

Scarlet and I were sisters, joint at the hip. We were the only two goddesses of life that wore lack, all others wore white from head to toe.

Rose sighed and smoothed down her already smooth pencil skirt, showing her impatience.

"I know. but the boss said that you two are going, therefor you're going. I'm only obeying orders," she said, pursing her lips in irritation.

Oh sure, 'boss said'. No one had ever seen this 'boss' and the only proof we have of its existence is a letter that comes in whenever things go wrong and we're needed somewhere in the universe. I was convinced that this was just a trick to keep us away and return the peace. Our job, the job of any Goddess of Light, was to keep the peace and return the order to planets who have run amuck. This can happen if, say, there's a huge war or if Shinigami drop by, etcetera. You get the picture. It was a bit like the humans' depiction of Jedi knights, actually.

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Sure, whatever," I mumbled. Rose ignored me and went on.

"Please go get ready girls, you're leaving in ten minutes," she said, waving us off.

We left, both still grumbling about our obvious punishment.

Earth; kingdom of chaos, death, sickness, immorality and all thing otherwise evil that I didn't happen to mention. There were, of course, a few permanent fixtures of life to try and balance everything out. I knew, though, that to do that, all humans had to get eliminated. Or, at least, most of them.

However, since that went against our 'beliefs' and 'morality', we would lose earth. Oh well.

"Amethyst, what should we bring?" Scarlet asked me. I frowned, feeling the very human emotion of anger coursing through my veins.

"Nothing. They want to kick us out? Let them, we're off to a new beginning," I said, glaring at the white everywhere.

"She paused, seeming to be thinking about it for a moment, before nodding her agreement.

"Well then," she commented, "I guess we're ready,"

"_Scarlet__, __Amethyst__, __please__report__to__the__Krystal__Gates__immediately__. __Thank__you__," _a voice blared through the intercom. Scarlet groaned and kicked a piece of fluff on the floor.

"I can't wait 'till we get there! No more annoying intercoms!" she growled out.

I chuckled a bit at my sister's antics, but I had to admit that she had a point.

"Well, lets go before Rose gets pissed and ruffles her skirt," chuckled Scarlet, "we wouldn't want that, now would we?" she added sarcastically.

I smirked, but pulled along to the Krystal Gates. If we ignored the summons, we'd only get in trouble and would be kept from our escape.

We reached our destination quickly, and were met by Crystal. Her light blue eyes bore into my deep purple ones and ten into Scarlet's dark red ones.

"I'm surprised Rose is sending you two," she said, her voice soft. She was one of the newer ones, she hadn't learned to hate us yet learned to dislike my sister and I.

She had been named after the gates, not just her eyes, because she was the gate-keeper. The new one anyways, the old one had retired.

The woman had hated our guts more than Rose did, I swear.

Crystal directed us to the large gate, made entirely of crystal. I mean, it must have gotten its name from somewhere, right? Right.

I looked through it and could see nothing but darkness, the void of space. It wasn't very reassuring for someone who had never jumped through space before, let me tell you. Unfortunately, that was my case, and I was having second thoughts.

"Ready?" Crystal asked us.

"Are you sure-" my question was cut off when Crystal decided that it would be a brilliant idea to push Scarlet and I off the side and into the emptiness of space. A scream bubbled up my throat, but was captured by the non-air around me. No noise in space.

We were falling then, and it felt like it would never end. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that we'd get there soon and that I wouldn't have to endure this any longer.

Eventually, I felt Scarlet poking me in the shoulder and heard her voice in my ear, meaning that we had reached Earth and were still mostly intact. Mostly.

I wasn't quite sure about either my stomach or my sanity though.

"Come on Amethyst, open your eyes! We're here!" Scarlet sounded like an excited child, so I couldn't help but open my eyes and take in the world we had landed in. It looked like... An alley.


	3. new begining

**Chapter 2**

**A New Beginning **

As Amethyst and I landed with a thud on our buts in the middle of an ally, we realized that we had made it to earth.

"Well, we made it" I commented as I quickly got up " I have an idea, why don't we go get two cell phones so we can stay in touch?"

"What would we need to keep in touch for" Amethyst asked, looking confused. I then remembered that I had yet to mention my plan.

"Well, I don't think the Shinigami are together so it would be a good idea to split up" I said. Amethyst nodded thoughtfully before she cleared her throat.

"Alright, yeah I think that's a good idea" I grinned at her.

"But who gets which?" she asked, making me pause for a moment. We didn't know who had the death notes yet, but Amethyst seemed to think that I knew more than she did.

" Well I know, there's Ryuk and Rem" I comment remembering the two Shinigamis I had once met. They were the most likely to go down to earth, by accident or not. I had an issue with Ryuk's attitude, too careless, so I chose him. Amethyst can find Rem.

My sister nodded at me, smirking slightly.

"Alright, that should work, take your time sis" she said waging her fingers at me in her traditional wave. "All right then I can sense Ryuk and Rem" I mutter "Rem is that a away and Ryuk is that away" I pointed, "later sis"

And with that the two sisters parted ways.

"Hmm lets see," I muttered as I started walking towards the place were I felt Ryuk was "hmmm, were could you be, Ryuk?" I mumbled to myself.  
>I walked around the corner of the street and found my self on the floor, a man having walked right into me.<p>

"What the hell? Get the fuck off of me!" I groaned, shoving the guy off me.

" I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-" the guy cut off in mid-sentence when he spotted my eyes. I glared at him, though I'll admit it he was kind of cute with dark brown hair hanging in his face.

" Nice contacts, I'm Light Yagami, by the way" he said, getting up and holding down his hand to help me get up.

I pushed it away and got up by my own, dusting myself off. Suddenly, Ryuk came around the corner and stopped behind Light. My eyes widened slightly, but I quickly remembered that Light didn't know what I was and therefor wouldn't know that I can see the Shinigami standing behind him. I had to figure out a way to snach his death note with out his knowledge, but how? Well, I could always ask him.

"Umm... well, I have to go" I cheerfully said and waited until Light was out of sight. "Ryuk!" my voice dripping with venom "What are you doing on earth?I demanded.

"I was bored, so I decided to drop by" he said, blinking lazily at me as he hovered a foot above the ground.

"Hmph, you know that you're not allowed here and that the death note must remain in _your_ world" I snarled angrily, Ryuk's lazy tone was pissing me off.  
>He just shrugged.<p>

" I dropped it. You know the rules. What's your name again? Ruby? Crimson?" he mocked, looking around.

"Scarlet, my name is Scarlet," I narrow my eyes at him. "But that is beside the point; when you found it, you should have gone home. You know the rules."  
>He grinned then, and it would have been scary if I had not been so pissed off.<p>

"But Light found it before I did" he said, making me purse my lips. I hated when someone bested me, but he was right. Death gods only get one note book and when it was taken, they had to wait until the person died or gave it up.

" So, that human has your book, hmm? I thought you of all people of all would not be so clumsy, Ryuk" I goaded him "Letting a human get your book is a stupid thing to do"  
>I turned around, looking back at him over my shoulder to tell him off one last time "Your book will be returned, it is not over yet Ryuk" I turned back "good day to you."<p>

"This should make things interesting" I thought I heard him mumble, but it must have been my imagination.

I decided to call Amethyst.

"Hey Amethyst, I found Ryuk" I said as I talked though the cell phone "Any luck on your end?"

"Well, I discovered the holder of Rem's notebook, her name is Misa Amane. Oh and I had an idea; did you that there's a detective after them?" she asked. I rose an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, no didn't" I commented "Whats your plan, sis?"

"Well, I thought we could go help him, it would be fun and return balance at the same time" she said

"Well, its worth a try" I agreed, nodding to myself "Lets meet there soon ok?" I suggested.

"Meet where? At the headquarters? Let me remind you that we don't now were it is," she commented

"Don't worry I will catch up to Light and Ryuk, and follow them and then I will call you with the address" I soothed.

"Who's Light?" she asked. Oops, I forgot to tell her.

"Oh right Light has Ryuk's book, but don't worry he doesn't know who I am." I informed her quickly.

I could almost feel her nodding through the phone.

"Ah, I see. Don't tell him quite yet though" she said, I rolled my eyes of course I wouldn't tell him, why would I tell him anyways?

I sighed "I got to go I have to catch up with Light" we said quick goodbyes, and I took off running after Light.

"Light! Hey, Light wait up" I called.

He paused and turned back to look at me questioningly,

"Yes?" he asked

"Umm, I was wondering, I read about the murders happing and I love mysteries, could I come with you?" I begged "Please?"

Light got a fake confused look on his face.

"What makes you think that I have anything to do with the Kira killings?" he asked and I thought I could detect a hint of fear in his voice, but I wasn't sure. Psychology was Amethyst's area, not mine.

I pointed at the folder he held in his arms.

"You look like the kind of guy who knows what's going on. Do you know where the headquarters of the investigation is?" I asked "I also think this Kira has to be stopped and you need all the help you can get"

Light looked at me oddly, and for a second I didn't know why.

"How can you know I work with the police?" he asked, my eyes widened slightly, shit I hadn't thought that far yet.

Shit ok Scarlet make it, "Umm well you looked kinda weird running so fast and when you ran into me I saw what you were holding and then when you left I read the news paper." I replayed hoping he did not know I was lying through my teeth**.  
><strong>He seemed to think about it for a moment, before he nodded warily.

"Sure... I'll let the head of the investigation know first though, alright?" he asked. I nodded and he did so quickly, before returning to me with a confused look on his face.

"He said you could come. Follow me," Light said before walking off. Ryuk was giggling lightly, which was odd on him, so I settled for glaring at him before i set off to follow Light to the headquarters of the Kira investigation.


	4. Stalker Skills

**Chapter 3**

**[Stalker Skills]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

I pressed my back to the wall, hiding in the shadows. Why? Because Misa Amane was obsessed with my purple eyes and had a very high-pitched voice.

As I hid, I spotted Scarlet and a guy with dark golden-brown hair. A shinigami was trailing along behind them, so I assumed that the guy was 'Light'.

I decided to stalk my sister and her new friend instead of waiting for her to call me. It would save us a lot of time, and I was sure she'd be thankful. Eventually.

So I walked along behind them, keeping to the shade and shadows on silent footsteps until they reached a building.

It was a large building, made to look like a hotel, but I doubted that that's what it was. The detective in charge of the case probably bought it specially as headquarters for the Kira case.

Light stepped inside, followed closely by Scarlet.

I pulled the hood of my cloak up, trailing precisely behind Light. As they stepped into an elevator, I slipped in, making sure to remain in Light's blind-spot.

Scarlet spotted me, hiding behind Light, and frowned deeply. She shot me a venomous glare, letting me know that she disagreed with my choice of following her.

I just shrugged at her, not letting her usual mood affect me.

When the elevator stopped, all three of us and Ryuk, who was chuckling like a maniac, stepped out. We walked to a door which Light opened. Scarlet stepped in first, followed closely by Light and I slipped in just as the door was closing.

Many pairs of eyes turned towards our arrival, but one pair stood out most. They were large, black eyes, too big for the man's pale face, and outlined by very dark bags that were the remnants of many sleepless nights. He had black hair spiked up all over carelessly that served to make his skin look even paler than it already was.

His posture was horrible as he sat, half-crouched and leaning on his knees. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and scruffy blue jeans and I could already tell by the emotionless look on his pasty white face that we wouldn't get along.

I felt Scarlet's eyes on me, so I turned my head slightly to meet her eyes. I rose an eyebrow at the look she gave me.

It was her '_what__-__the__-__hell__-__is__-__your__-__problem__?'_ look.

I shrugged and looked away before the man with the dark eyes spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Hello Light. Might I enquire as to who the two girls you brought with you are?" he asked.

Light looked confused for a moment, spinning around to find who he was talking about.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded once he spotted me, seeing as I had not bothered to move. I smirked and was about to answer before Scarlet beat me to it.

"She's my sister, Amethyst," she said with a large grin on her face.

light looked slightly baffled as to how I might have been able to follow him without being spotted.

A slightly mystified look crossed the pale man's eyes, though the only way I noticed was because I was used to seeing it in my eyes in the mirror.

I looked over at Scarlet, noticing that she had gone quiet, which had never been in her nature.

Her eyes looked distant, so I followed he line of sight and noticed she was staring at the panda-like guy who spoke like I did. Somewhat.

"Scarlet. Scar, snap out of it" I said, waving my hand in front of her face and snapping my fingers.

She blinked a few times, her conscious thoughts finally returning.

"Sorry, I zoned out a bit. What were you saying?" she asked, though I noticed her eyes hadn't moved from the man who's name I still didn't know. That wouldn't do.

"Excuse me, I don't believe you mentioned your name," I said, walking up to stand in front of him.

He blinked his owlish eyes up at me, before answering my question.

"No, I don't think I did," he answered rather rudely.

I frowned. Maybe Scarlet should ask him instead of me... If she could manage to stop drooling over him for a moment, that is. Nah, I didn't want to bother her for fear of getting hit.

"Let me rephrase then. What is your name, unless you wish for me to call you Panda-chan," I said, letting a small warning slip.

The man winced inwardly but Scarlet giggled.

"Ryuzaki," he grumbled, before turning back to the monitors.

"I liked Panda-chan better" Scarlet's voice resonated in the silence, causing everybody to turn towards her.

Her face turned as red as her eyes, and I thought I caught Ryuzaki's lips twitch into a smile. Or a frown, whichever.

I grinned at he, and shot her a small wink, which only made her blush more.

"Lets stop wasting time then, why did you say you were here again?" Ryuzaki asked, effectively changing the subject.

"I don't think I did, actually," I mocked, quoting him with a smirk.

He didn't react, just looked at me with those wide, emotionless black eyes that conveyed that he wasn't amused.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as Scarlet answered.

"Well," Scarlet said, getting over her little moment, "we want to help you with the Kira case."

Ryuzaki seemed to think about it for a moment before answering.

"What makes you think you two are more qualified than anyone else?" Ryuzaki asked, obviously testing us.

"I stalked Light without his knowledge and found you. Think I won't be able to find Kira?" I asked with a tiny smirk, sparing a glance towards Light.

Ryuzaki shrugged, as though he didn't care.

"You're not the first," he said. I doubted it, I had had to use a technique slightly too advanced for this era.

So instead, I pulled out a cloaked piece of paper that made the person see whatever I said (psychic paper, for Doctor Who fans).

"I have a degree in criminology, psychopathology and preternatural biology. I know what's going on," I said, showing him a few blank papers.

He looked them over and nodded, before handing them back.

"Alright, you can stay. But what about... Scarlet, was it? She seems a little immature with her red contacts," he said. I was about to say something before Scar mumbled something and again it was broadcasted.

"They're not contacts," she grumbled.

"You're lying," growled Light, "that can't be possible."

"Well they are, okay?" her red eyes blazing with rage.

I rolled my eyes and answered in a somewhat more collected way.

"She can't lie, it's not in her nature. What would be the point of lying about such a thing anyways?"

Ryuzaki seemed to file this away for later in his mind and changed the subject.

"Scarlet, how can you contribute to this case?" he asked.

"I'm a renowned hacker and have studied in the field of Anthropology and some criminology also," she said as I handed over the same papers (unknown to everyone, seeing as they saw different certificates).

"Well, panda-chan, how is that? I hope it is satisfactory," Scarlet said, her face going red as she realized what she had said (A/N: Mind out of gutter, people!)

I briefly noticed a pink tinge on Ryuzaki's face as his mouth curved upwards in a small smile.

"Yes, Scarlet, I believe that is satisfactory."

Scar was hiding her face behind her hair, her head bowed as her blush seemed to deepen.

**A/N**: **Alright, it should get more and more interesting from here on in. Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a half, I have it all written of paper, but I lost it for a while. FOUND IT! :D Anyways, reviews are much encouraged, beloved readers! What do you think about a chappy in L's POV?**


	5. More Work Than Required

**disclaimer: We don't own deathnote**

. . . D

Scarlet sighed and looked at the time... 12:00 am. Damn, midnight already. I stretched and thought about what had happened, about me calling Ryuzaki panda-chan.

"Why did I do that?" I mumbled to myself, sighing again. I groaned.

"Gah, I can't think straight, I need some air." I got up and walked to the door. Opening it, I stepped outside and started running to clear my head. I gasped in shock when I ran right into Ryuzaki, who had just turned the corner, and crashed into him, stradling his waist on the floor.  
>He blinked up at me in shock for a moment before he spoke.<p>

"Why were you running?" he asked, completely disregarding the fact that I was sitting on him, my thighs bracketing his hips.

"I was... um... eh... outside?" I shuttered, pointing to the door, my face turning bright pink. I shifted slightly on his waist, feeling slightly awkward, and triggered a very... um... human male reaction.  
>His face brightened to a red that almost matched my eyes, my own cheeks no doubt darkening to the same color. We both froze.<p>

"Hey, Scar- well. That's unexpected, I heard Amethyst say as she stepped out of her room. She leaned against the wall beside her. Both mine and Ryuzaki's faces went even more red. I looked to my sister, wide-eyed, and insisted that I was just trying to get outside for some air.

"uh-huh. Sure. This should be interesting, she said with a small smirk on her lips.  
>I sighed and tried to move without triggering another human male reaction. Again. Ryuzaki was frozen, his eyes wider than usual, which is quite a feat in and of itself.<br>All of a sudden, I felt a shudder running through my spine, which really didn't help the current situation.  
>My red eyes met Amethyst's purple ones as we recognized the feeling of someone on the brink of death. We had 42 seconds to get there and save the person's life.<p>

"alright, up we go," Amethyst said, pulling me off of Ryuzaki by the waist and dragging me down the hall.  
>My eyes darted back to Ryuzaki, then to my sister, "yo, I can walk on my own, sis." I shoved my sister away and bolted to a dark corner out of human sight with my sister on my heels. I grabbed her hand just before we teleported away to the dying human.<p>

**L's POV**

Why was she running?

What might have caused a woman like Scarlet to be full on running out of that room?

Perhaps there was something there, something that scared her? No, she didn't seem the type to be easily frightened. What could it be, then?

From the way she talks, she is clearly a very impulsive person by nature, so she may have simply felt the urge to run and given into it. I would have to investigate this more thoroughly at a later date. I had more pressing matters to think of.  
>How was she able to make me react like that? I had been certain I had complete control of myself, but it would seem that I had never tested my body in such a way. I will admit that Scarlet is physically attractive, but I had forgotten that my body was painfully human and male and had reactions as such.<p>

I realized then that I still hadn't gotten up from my position (*giggles*) on the floor (*heh heh*).  
>And then it hit me. Where had she run off to? Amethyst had just shown up, mocked us, the run off, dragging my Scarlet with her.<br>I got up and contemplated following them, but decided against it. After all, I may not get another chance to do what I was about to.

"Watari" I called in my usual monotone, knowing he could hear me.

"I wanted you to check the records for two girls by the names of Scarlet and Amethyst that might have entered Japan in the last year," I said, before going back to the investigation room.

Interesting, indeed.


	6. To Save a Life

T o . . A . L i f e

Amethyst POV

We landed in what looked like a prison with less-than-stellar living quality. The man looked up as we arrived, and I noticed that he looked exactly like Ryuzaki, though his skin tone was about a shade and a half darker. His eyes were a bright red that told of Shinigami vision.

"I can't see your name or lifespan," he said, sounding slightly startled. I was a little frozen, but Scarlet was right on it.

"Come on, Amethyst! We don't have much time! What's your name?" she asked, rushing to the man.

I blinked off the shock and followed, locking hands with my sister for extra power.

A few seconds passed before the man gripped his chest above his heart. I noticed then that he hadn't said what his name was.

I dismissed it quickly, shutting my eyes and feeling the power of the Shinigami.

"Let me do it," I said, taking both our power in myself.

For a reason I couldn't explain, I stored all her energy within me and blasted only my own power at the man to save his life.

When we had saved him, I felt the consequence of using my own energy only as I fell to my knees. Scarlet seemed to notice.

"Amethyst! You dumbass!" Scarlet snapped, "You know how dangerous that is!"

I took a deep breath, frowned slightly and got back to my feet.

"I don't even know _why_ I did it, I just... I don't know." I shook my head.

She sighed and took a few steps back.

"Well, then, you do it. Finish the job," she said, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes at her, but complied, nonetheless.

"What's your name?" I asked again, standing up slowly.

"B" he answered, gasping for breath.

I made my way to his side slowly and sat beside him on his cot. I gripped both his hands tightly, tighter when he tried to pull back.

"Stop that. I saved your life, I can take it back," I hissed, concentrating on balancing out our energies. It was true, as Goddess of Life I can take it as easily as I can give it.

I felt his hands start trembling as all the energy started to overload his senses and body. It would fry his brain if I didn't take most of it back.

You see, it took a lot of energy to counteract Shinigami powers and restart a heart, more energy than a human heart can take.

So I took it back. Most of it, anyways.

When I was done, I let go of B's hands and noticed that he looked considerably better. There were burn marks all over his face and what I could see of his body, but they were rapidly fading.

By the time his body had used up what was left of my energy, the scars were faint.

"Do you know, by any chance, a man who goes by the name of Ryuzaki?" I asked the question I had been itching to ask.

B chuckled dryly, but there was no humour in the sound.

"Ryuzaki? The bastard stole my cover name. Ha! Isn't that so like L? Oh, but I guess you wouldn't know, since you don't seem to know the real him," B started laughing then, but it wasn't a normal laugh, it sounded insane and hysterical. The result of years of mental and emotional scarring. It would seem that the fire hadn't only ravaged his outside.

It should have made me pity him, be sad for him, but all it made me was intrigued.

"Would you like me to heal your scars?" I asked all of a sudden. B stopped laughing, and looked at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"Why would you do that?" he asked me, cocking his head to the side. It made him look slightly demented.

"You piqued my interest," I answered truthfully.

He sneered at me.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he responded dryly, demonstrating that he didn't believe he deserved help or kindness. That he didn't believe he was worth it. I would prove him wrong.

"_Stupidity_ killed the cat, curiosity was framed," I shot back with a smirk, holding my hand out for him to take.

He stared at it for a moment, hesitation all over his features, before he took it.

I stood up and turned around to face Scarlet, pulling B with me. Scar looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk, a knowing look in her ruby eyes. I rolled my own, knowing what was running through her mind.

"Lets go," I said, slight impatience leaking through my voice.

She linked hands with me and looked at B hesitantly before linking hands with him too. To say he was uncomfortable was a huge understatement.

I had just enough time to smirk at the look on his face, almost snicker, before we vanished.

Scarlet and I landed gracefully (somewhat) on our feet, being used to teleportation. B, however, fell flat on his ass as we tumbled through the portal.

Scar twisted slightly, wincing a bit as he back seemed to pain her.

"Go to bed. It's bothering you again," I ordered, placing a hand on her shoulder. She was about to protest, but huffed and agreed when I shot her a smouldering glare.

With that, I pulled B to his feet and started towards my room, not aware that I was still clutching his hand in mine.

**A****/****N****: **This was an incredibly fun chapter to write, completely done in 20 minutes, give or take.


End file.
